objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
AzUrArInG's Free-Add Comic
Here is my first free-add comic. Rules *You can't delete stuff in the comics, unless it breaks one of the rules. *You ARE NOT ALLOWED to spam edits. *Do not swear. Seriously. *Don't add music. *You can't change a whole cutscene. *YOU CAN'T USE MINH'S STUFF! (This rule is actually very serious, he doesn't want you using his stuff!) *PLEASE DO NOT DIVIDE THIS! *Don't remove any rules. Comic New Football 3 Pose V2.png|Well, it has began, I guess. Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|Shut Up Football!!!!!! New Football 3 Pose V2.png|too bad, so sad, I won't shut up. Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|I will be back though >:( Football Fan-Made Pose.png|Ok, then, lol XD Untitled drawing by azuraring-dbs3a3i.png|I am the creator of Object Masters and this Free-Add Comic - AzUrArInG Stool's new pose.png|Ok then Untitled drawing by azuraring-dbq9jfh.png|Anyway GTG *zooms off* Firey.png|Nice thing going sir Green Rocky 2018.png|Same. Antumbra.PNG|I AM THE CREEPY DEMON! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! SillyFirey.png|Oh no, not the evil demon! KABLOOMBOOM.png|He's just pranking you. Antumbra.PNG|I H8 YOU. legoadam324 (47).png|Why is there even an evil demon? This is the object show community, right? Legoadam324s girlfriend.png|hi legoadam324 (66).png|Oh yeah. Icicle..png|Don't worry! I sure can stab up that demon for ya! Legoadam324 (3534724574W27).png|WAIT B- costume33243252347.png Troll Face.png|TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO Antumbra.PNG|OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PepsiCanPose.png|Wut, Nothing, ok Legoadam324 (3534724574W27).png|What is even happening? You'd think there'd be a plot but n- PepsiCanPose.png|Also 21, you're stupid! 21Pose.png|No I'm Not! PepsiCanPose.png|What's 9+10? 21Pose.png|21! PepsiCanPose.png|You're stupid Legoadam324 (3534724574W27).png|Why are we arguing now? I don't like arguing! Trucky,.png|It doesn't matter. Everything's boring around here. Pan's new pose.png|Good to know Trucky,.png|See! Pan's bored! I wish we could just do something! Legoadam324 (47).png|Well, we could find things to do! Trucky,.png|Like what? Antumbra.PNG|*revives* I’m back! *begins stabbing Icicle* Icicle..png|Wait, w- Legoadam324 (47).png|*saves Icicle* Preventing death? Bottle is BFB.png|I like it! Antumbra.PNG|NO U! (stabs legoadam, icicle, and bottle) KABLOOMBOOM.png|That's alot of deaths in one! STAHP RIGHT NOW YA PRANKSTA! revivivive.png|*revive* Bottle_is_BFB2.png|We gotta stop the demon! KABLOOMBOOM.png|He no demon! Bottle_if_BFB.png|Then what is he? Four Pose Colored.png|SPOILER: NOBODY KNOWS. BUT ALL WE KNOW IS HE ISN'T A DEMON. Antumbra.PNG|TEEHEE! Blackboard's pose 2.png|AAAA Blackboard's pose 3.png|Hey, what is this wor- Blackboard's pose 3.png|Oh no a demon. Grassy goes bwah.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Bill Pose New.png|What the? Explosion Cloud.png|BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Football Fan-Made Pose.png|Well Bill just died Antumbra.PNG|TEEEEHEEEE! (kicks football 90 degrees and he becomes another football) Football (BFDI Finale).png|:( Bottle if BFB.png|Da heck? Flamingo,.png|What is going on here? I'm trying to get my well deserved sleep! Antumbra.PNG|(kicks football towards plastic flamingo) Football Fan-Made Pose.png|that never happened lol, you're just imagining things Brick remaker.png|that's correct Football Flamingo,.png|Grr! I HATE demons, especially when they imagine kicking people at me! Antumbra.PNG|(rips plastic flamingo) TEEHEE! Antumbra.PNG|(pops football) Blackboard's pose 3.png|HEY! You can't rips some of these people! Even me! Chopsticks' pose.png|Um, hey according to my mysterious demons book. That demon is a antumbra. Antumbra.PNG|YOU IDIOT, YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT (kills Chopsticks) KABLOOMBOOM.png|Excuse me? He's not a demon, he just hurts people who knows his disguise. Comment's Pose.png|Oh, so what we gonna do with him? Antumbra.PNG|(kills KABLOOM) DarkAceD2.png|I hate Free-Add Comic. DarkAceB2.png|ME TOO! DarkAceG2.png|Exec: Reject Antu**** Antumbra.PNG|BUT NOPE! (rips out all the pages of ace book) Fourth-Wall.png|*gets rejected* Antumbra.PNG|(rejects ace book back) Comment's Pose.png|You just break the fourth-wall! Woody dab.png !DabBadge.png Comment's Pose.png|... Redone Firey.png|Ok then, I guess. Rock_Pose.png|Can anyone tell me why are we here? Red Popsicle's New Pose.png|Nobody knows Moron! Chalk_sarcastic_Pose.png|Silence! Pan's new pose.png|Yeah! Red Popsicle's New Pose.png|Whatever *Kills Rock* Stool's new pose.png|Why did you do That? Red Popsicle's New Pose.png|He was so annoying Stool's new pose.png|apologize to him Red Popsicle's New Pose.png|Fine but i will get my Revenge on him Chalk_sarcastic_Pose.png|Yeah Whatever Antumbra.PNG|(uses mega earth slasher) TEEHEE! KABLOOMBOOM.png|ANTUMBRA! STOP ACTING SO CHILDISH! Anyways guys, he's not a demon. Ichi1.png|Fortunately, Kabloom is dead already. KABLOOMBOOM.png|Shut up, immortal being. I'm not dead. Just hurt. (kicks ichi into the black hole, where he would be imprisoned there forever) Ichi2.png|FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE (explodes into nothing) VarsityJacketPose.png|YES FINALLY, ROCK IS DEAD FOR GOOD, HE IS MY ARCH RIVAL!!!!!!!! Rock Pose.png|Hey guys, I'm back to life VarsityJacketPose.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|Shut up Rock, you suck at life Rock Pose.png|(Rock Crying) WAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA New Football 3 Pose V2.png|(Football Mad) HEY, STOP BEING MEAN TO ROCK!!!!!!!!! >:( Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|Too bad so sad. (falcon kicks football away and turns rock into rocky) Rockys modern life.png|(pukes) Ghasty New.PNG|Ew, that's kinda gross! On the other hand, (tries to unmask antumbra, but another mask pops out) WHAT THE? Wizard Hat.PNG|I'm a wizard and now I turned Rocky back to Rock, plus Rocky isn't Rock at all, they're completely different characters Rock Pose.png|YAY! I'm back to normal Football posey wosey mcgosey fee fi fo fosey posey.png|Well what you guys don't know is that I can fly Wizard Hat.PNG|Now I shall turn Bill into Dollar & George! (transform) Dollar oi 5 rig.png|YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME Antumbra.PNG|(kills Ghasty and others due to controlled by Ace Book) DarkAceG2.png|Revenge! Spell Book.PNG|Impriban! (banishes ace book and revives people) Bill Pose New.png|Now I am back to normal again, good! :) Spell Book.PNG|Except you. (transforms bill into hello kitty) Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|That never happened but whatever. VarsityJacketPose.png|Rock is just a big wimp RockyBarfHappy.png|(a gigantic pac-rock eats people who hate rock) DarkAceG2.png|(Revive Ace Book at off-screen) Bomb coiny pose.png|HeY gUYYYYY!!11111 Pan's new pose.png|Um, who's this? Blackboard's pose 1.png|Bomb Coiny A.K.A. the annoying coin. Brick remaker.png|Oh god, not another annoying character Bomb coiny pose.png|aY!11 d0n'! c411 mE aNN071nG!!!!11!! VarsityJacketPose.png|IDC, plus me and Bill are back to life BillUpdatedAppearence.png|Yes indeed EvilAzUrArInGOnly.png|HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEESSSSSSS EVIL AZURARING Untitled drawing by azuraring-dbk5y6s.png|TAKE THIS EVIL ME Untitled drawing by azuraring-dbie81j.png|(Kills Evil AzUrArInG) Well he's dead Untitled drawing by azuraring-dbq9jfh.png|Anyway gtg "Flies Away" Red Ball 2017 Pose.png|I AM HERE, THE DESTROY ALL OF YOU, EVEN EVERY VILLAIN IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!! Y2Shooty sq1.png|(Shoots that red circle) Red Ball posey.png|OUCH, HEY I AM NOT A RED CIRCLE, I AM RED BALL, NOW YOU MUST DIE!!!!!!!! RedBallPose.png|MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Y2Shooty sq1.png|(Shoots Red Ball) Totty.png|Pop Team Epic coming! get trolled.PNG|NOPE (Pop Team kicked! Red Ball posey.png|IT IS TIME TO INTESTIFY RED BALL STORM THEN! Red Ballstorm Pose.png|PEWPEWPEWPEWPEW- (suddenly stops) Red Stinger x Homing Thistle Image.jpg|(oh gosh why did I even put this panel) RedBall.png|FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE Dark face by azuraring-dajwbri.jpg|TROLL'D WALL-E157.png|I'm Wall-E. Any- Bilocyte.png|HISSSSSSSS! WALL-E157.png|What is that? Walleye.png|Didn't drop it there. Red Ball did. Y2Shooty sq1.png|(attempts to shoot red ball but is possessed) Test Tube 2016 Idle.png|I don't know why Shooty attacking to possessed Red ball? Test Tube 2016 Idle.png|According to my truth eye, that Shooty is already fused with Bilocyte. Steamed ham's pose.png|*Steamed Ham came in* Steamed ham's pose.png|Ah, why hel- Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|QUIET YOU *kicks Steamed Ham* Bomb coiny pose.png|H47!!1 h0W d45E y0U K1ck m7 Fr1eND!!!11 Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|YOU ALSO SHUT UP!! *punchs Bomb Coiny* Bomb coiny pose.png|*explodes* Bill Pose New.png|How the heck I'm still alive?! But seriously, I'm now dusty and abit broken. RedBallPose.png|I am not possessed BTW, I was born evil >:D Y2Shooty_sq2.png|(Shooty: What are you doing!?)(???: Mimicry is out!) Y2Shooty_sq3.png|FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE Y2Shooty_sq4.png|(Shooty: Calm down me, I'm Shooty, not Bilocyte!) Y2Shooty2.png|Huh...(canceled mimicry) RedBallAndBill.png|Hey Red Ball, Sure I may be evil, but you take things WAAAAAYYY TOOO FAAAAAR Red Ball 2017 Pose.png|Do I care? NO! RedBall.png|I WILL JUMPSCARE ALL OF YOU >:D Football posey wosey mcgosey fee fi fo fosey posey.png|Take this Red Ball Red Ball 2017 Pose.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOO *DIES* Football Fan-Made Pose.png|Yay he's dead :D MustachePose.png|Well, I am just gonna eat crumpets and drink some tea Football 3 new asset V5 top.png|(suddenly gets popped) Evil Football Pose.png|(and turns into evil football) Hey Bill, let's kill Antumbra together! Antumbra.PNG|Noi noi noi noi noi! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY KNOW I'M NOT AN ACTUAL DEMON! Y2Shooty1.png|MwHaHaHa... Football Fan-Made Pose.png|Hey, I never turned evil, he's my long lost evil brother that's all DarkAceG7.png|Calm down, Shooty! Y2Shooty3.png|...! Why I controlled by one of Dark Aces? DarkAceI3.png|(suddenly is immobilized and starts growing ooze) (she is now the ooze) DarkAceI7.png|(Not ooze) Accidental doppelganger! DarkAceI2.png|(ooze)Hehe... I love bio hazard... DarkAceB03.png|(suddenly drops on the ground, becoming fiery ace) Ghasty New.PNG|Uh oh! (starts blazing) Football Fan-Made Pose.png|Also guys I need to tell you one thing....... Screenshot 2018-03-07 at 7.53.23 AM - Edited.png|SHAPE WORLD SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|Shut it Football, Shape World ROCKS!!!!!!! Screenshot 2018-03-07 at 7.53.23 AM - Edited.png|Shape World SUCKS!!!!!!! Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|Shape World ROCKS!!!!!! Screenshot 2018-03-07 at 7.53.23 AM - Edited.png|SHAPE WORLD SUCKS!!!!!!! Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|Shape World ROCKS!!!!!!!!! Screenshot 2018-03-07 at 7.53.23 AM - Edited.png|SHAPE WORLD SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|THAT'S IT YOU WILL DIE Screenshot 2018-03-07 at 7.53.23 AM - Edited.png|OH YEAH!? Untitled drawing by azuraring-dbs3j0z (1).png|(Both Football and Bill): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Explosion Cloud.png|BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM PepsiCanPose.png|Well it appears that they died, but I agree with Football, Shape World SSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Orange ball's new pose.png|Agreed as well, Shape World SUCKS AS HECK!!!!!!!!! DarkAceB1.png|I CALL FANDOM STUFF!!! Bomb coiny pose.png|wH4t!!11 $hApE w00lD 1$ aWE$0mE!!!!11 Corn pie's pose.png|I agree, Shape World is the best Finn's Hat's new pose.png|How did Bomb Coiny was recovered and also I disagree on you both, Shape World is the worst Corn pie's pose.png|I did, but I disagree yours too! Finn's Hat's new pose.png|Well you little rascal mere follower and followers never win Finn's Hat's new pose.png|and it's time to headbutt you both by yourself! *headbutt between Corn Pie and Bomb Coiny* Explosion Cloud.png Finn's Hat's new pose.png|Finally, their gone and at least I'm alive File:Nnlkkklkjnl.png|why hello there chaps Football posey wosey mcgosey fee fi fo fosey posey.png|BTW guys, I am back Popco.png|Haterrr♪ Go to sleep, there's a good boyyy♪ Corn pie's pose.png|Don't you be all nice to a hater! Popco.png|Believerrr♪ Go to sleep, there's a good boyyy! DarkAceI6.png|What did they hate or believe in? Popco.png|Shape world. Category:Object Masters Category:AzUrArInG Category:Comics Category:Free add comics